When building or renovating a property, waterproofing in wet areas such as the bathroom and the kitchen is essential. Typically, when a wall board or wall lining is installed, for example by a plasterer, a wall opening is created in the wall board or wall lining in order for a penetration member, such as a water combination, to extend from behind the wall to the front of the wall. If tiles are to be laid, a tiler may tile the wall board or wall lining around the penetration member, leaving a similar sized hole as the wall opening for the penetration member to extend through the tiled wall.
A common method of waterproofing a tiled or non-tiled wall with such a wall opening is to apply a sealing agent to fill the gap between the wall and the penetration member. There are however several disadvantages. Firstly, a large amount of sealant is often required to be applied. This is because the wall opening created is usually substantially larger than the cross section of the penetration member. For example, in case of a plasterboard wall, the wall opening is typically created with a hammer without much care and regard to the size and shape of the wall opening, thereby leaving a large gap to be filled. Furthermore, the wall opening so created usually has a rugged outline and surface, rendering it difficult to apply the sealant on the rugged surface of the wall.
Secondly, if the penetration member includes a tap spindle ratably coupled to a non-rotating body, the sealant when set would prevent the body from being able to be removed or replaced, for example for repair or maintenance purposes, unless the set sealant which initially fills the gap is subsequently removed. In the process of removing the set sealant, there is often unintended damage to the wall board or wall lining and/or the surrounding tile or tiles. Accordingly, if the tap spindle or any components of a water combination needs repair or replacement, not only does it require significant work to remove such an existing waterproofing arrangement, but there is also a risk of causing damage to the surrounding wall and tile work.